


Dystopia

by bonetrousle



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, M/M, Violence, fallout/aot crossover, it's aot and fallout what do u expect, major fluffs, murder most likely, nsfw too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonetrousle/pseuds/bonetrousle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SCRESA,SMS THIS IS MY FIRST LONG MULTI-CHAPTER STORY SORRY IF IT'S BAD</p><p>disclaimer - i obviously do not own either of these</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dystopia

**Author's Note:**

> SCRESA,SMS THIS IS MY FIRST LONG MULTI-CHAPTER STORY SORRY IF IT'S BAD
> 
> disclaimer - i obviously do not own either of these

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wasteland is calling their names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew sorry this is extremely w.i.p  
> I have school and i'm trying to write this on a ps3 so bear with me

It was years after the fallout. After the bombs fell, people scattered into underground vaults. They were dark, cold, and cramped, but they were safe. Bertholdt Fubar was one of those people. He was now living in Vault 101, scared and confused. Everyone told him things would be alright, but the boy didn't quite believe them. The only real friend he had in this tin can was a boy named Reiner Braun. There were others that were nice, such as Armin Arlert, Marco Bodt, and a girl named Annie Leonhardt. He didn't really know the other kids, as they don't really talk to him. Usually for small things such as borrowing a pencil. That wasn't it though. Because of his height, his vault jumpsuit was extremely uncomfortable. So far, life in the vault wasn't very great. But the one thing he could enjoy was seeing Reiner and Annie everyday. He didn't know why but the two blondes were like magnets to him. They played together while laughing in harmony. Except for Annie. She was strangely silent but he enjoyed her company as much as than Reiners. That's when Bertholdt decided, life underground wasn't too bad. ~x~ All was quiet, not a sound to be heard. Everyone was asleep. Well, mostly everyone. Bertholdt tossed and turned in his bed, his mind full of confusing thoughts. He was thinking about something he shouldn't be. He was thinking about escaping the vault. It never really occurred to him that he could escape, but he developed a plan. Sneak into he Overseers office, unlock his secret tunnel and open the huge steel door that sealed the vault for all these years. But he knew he couldn't do this alone. So tomorrow he was going to ask Reiner and Annie if they wanted to help him. If not, then he'd be on his own. Unless one of his other friends wanted to help, which he highly doubted. After his mind was made up, the teen finally fell asleep, a smile etched onto his face and a plan swimming around in his head.


End file.
